


Can You Hear

by One_Look_and_Youre_Mine



Series: Li'l short stories [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU-canon, April Showers 2015, M/M, Thought bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Look_and_Youre_Mine/pseuds/One_Look_and_Youre_Mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you hear my cries?<br/>Can you see my eyes?<br/>I am calling, out, to you.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Voices in the distance I hear calling<br/>Suddenly I feel that I'm falling<br/>Could it be my heart calling out to me<br/>Or am I slipping away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Thought bunny came to me while singing in choir long ago.  
> Jarwyn is Thranduil's sister, She is younger by a day. I'll write anothe fic about her life another day. Set at the time when Thranduil's half burned to death-dragon fire. I really like the concept of "Song of stars"(checkout Song of Stars by jadedsilk ). In my fantasies, Jarwyn has tha power, along with Lindir.

Elrond quietly stepped into Thranduil's chambers. Jarwyn looked up from her post at Thranduil's bedside, still holding a whitish light to Thranduil's head. She looke extremely tireand hungry.  
"I bought food." Elrond motioned to the tray he was carring, laden with fruit and cheeses. Jarwyn picked up a slice of apple and nibbled on it. "Is he better?"  
"Some, I hope."  
"I hope?"  
"The dragon fire did a lot of damage, I'm afraid. He is scarred not only physicaly, but alo mentaly." Elrond walked over to thother sid of the bed, sat down, and placed a chatise kiss on Thranduil's lips.  
"I know you love him."  
"And so do you"  
"Yes, but he's my brother, so naturally I love him. He loves you too, Elrond. So much. His last words before this-"Jarwyn gestured over to Thranduil-"-was I love Elrond. Take care of him for me. Elrond, sing."  
"Wha-"  
"Sing!"  
So Elrond did. He sang a song about a lonely man, who's lover had fallen into a deep sleep. He sang, and sang, untill-  
"Elr-elrond? Mel-meleth? Where am I?"


End file.
